Nunquam
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: Capitulo 5 : Mentir!! . AU . Las cosas que nunca pasaran en Hogwarts . PG-13
1. Vigilia

Nunquam  
  
  
  
Nunquam Alí quo Vigilia  
  
  
  
(Nunca tengas insomnio)  
  
La habitación estaba en la penumbra ,no había apenas luz ,que se colase por las ventanas de aquel cuarto amplio ,salvo la luz de la propia luna ,que hacia que la habitación ,brillase suavemente con un toque fantasmal ,que teñía el suelo bajo las ventanas .  
  
No se escuchaba ningún sonido ,tan solo aquí y allí el roncar de alguien ,las cinco camas con dosel ,que habían esparcidas por la habitación ,no parecían tener mas actividad que la de alguno de sus ocupantes ,moviéndose en sueños.  
  
Dos pares de ojos verdes ,brillantes como esmeraldas ,pestañeaban con rapidez ,y se cerraban de vez en cuando ,como deseando encontrar el sueño perdido ,y se volvían a abrir al no poderse dormir ,probándolo otra vez ,y volviendo a abrirse con el mismo resultado ,la figura de una de las camas de dosel ,una de las mas cercanas a la ventana ,se movió hasta ,finalmente incorporarse .  
  
El muchacho que se había despertado miro alrededor ,con sendos ojos verdes algo preocupado y aun entregados al sueño ,lo primero que hico y en un gesto casi mecánico ,llevo la mano de entre las sabanas de la cama ,hasta la mesita de su lado ,tomando unas gafas de montura redonda y poniéndoselas ,la mano volvió a la mesita hasta alcanzar el reloj ,lo tomo y lo llevo bien cerca de la vista ,obligándose a forzarla .  
  
Las 3:00 de la madrugada  
  
Mierda!! .  
  
La figura resoplo cansada y se dejo caer de nuevo a la cama con tal violencia que con la cabeza se dio de lleno con la cabecera de la cama ,lo que hizo que se llevara una mano a la cabeza ,sobándose el golpe dado .Lo que le faltaba ,pensó el muchacho mientras ,tumbado de nuevo volvía a darse la vuelta ,para tratar de dormir .  
  
Cerro los ojos y se concentro en pensar en ovejas ,que como rezaban todo el mundo ,aquello ayudaba a dormir ,bueno algo si que relajaba ,sin descontar el hecho de que estaba mas preocupado de contar la ovejas de que imaginarlas ,de repente una oveja ,con el pelo grasiento negro y nariz ganchuda salto la cerca ,cayo de morros y mirando enfadado murmuro un "Cinco puntos menos Potter por creer que soy una oveja " . Los ojos verdes ,de Harry Potter ,volvieron a abrirse con algo de susto ..."Esque ahora Snape le perseguía en sueños" ...lo que le faltaba su profesor de profesores ,protagonista de pesadillas ,ahogo un escalofrió ,al recordar la cara de enfado que había llevado aquella noche Severus Snape ,el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts ,en la clase de aquella mañana ....  
  
Si...suspiro ,al fin en Hogwarts ,al fin en las clases de Hogwarts ,al fin con sus amigos ...se había pasado todo el verano esperando llegar a Hogwarts ,con sus tíos de un lado ,y su primo haciéndole la vida imposible ,y con Voldemort y su retorno por otro lado ,no había pasado desapercibido y se había hecho notar ,comenzando sus andanzas ,asesinado a importantes magos y brujas ,a mugles ,a inocentes ...  
  
Y Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era por su culpa ,aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que le recorría de arriba a abajo ,cada día ,en cada nueva noticia de asesinato "misterioso" ,en cada dolor de aquella cicatriz ....  
  
Se llevo una mano a la marca ,y la resiguió con dedos temblorosos ,como si a través de ella pudiera ver los ojos de Voldemort ,su risa estridente ,la inhumanidad que desprendía su cuerpo .  
  
Sintió sudor frió resbalando por sus sienes ,un temor en la boca de su estomago ...genial! si antes no podía dormir ,ahora menos .  
  
Se incorporo de nuevo ,mirando a sus compañeros de habitación ,a Seamus que dormía placenteramente ,y que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y que a saber en que guarradas estaba soñando ,a Dean ,que había caído rendido leyendo algún libro interesante ,a Neville que dormía con el dedo en la boca a modo de chupete ,sonrió ante un gesto tan infantil ,a su mejor amigo Ron que dormía en la cama de al lado ,espatarrado ,con la boca abierta ,y dándose trompazos contra la mesita con el brazo ,sonrió mas abiertamente por la manera tan propia de su carácter ,despreocupado .  
  
Se incorporo de nuevo y dando un saltito ,salió de las sabanas ,y de la cama ,si no se podía dormir ,no estaría como un idiota ,dando vueltas por la cama ,se acerco a la ventana ,y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire frió al cargado aire de la habitación ,la ventana chirrió un poco y Harry se volvió hacía sus amigos ...ninguno parecía despierto .La empujo hasta que la abrió entera ,y el aire de la noche ,y el paisaje le invadieron .  
  
Sentándose ,justo a su lado ,en la fría roca ,de el marco de la ventana ,se abrazo las piernas para entrar en calor ,y dejo que sus ojos verdes divagaran entre los paisajes de Hogwarts ,perdiéndose en los recuerdos de las escasas dos semanas de curso .  
  
Recordó el día que había vuelto a Hogwarts ,Ron y Hermione le habían recibido en el expreso ,pues aquel año no había visitado a los Weasley ,por ordenes de seguridad de Dumbledore ,y había comentado ,sobre "casi" todas las cosas ,eludiendo a Voldemort lo máximo que pudieron ,y omitiendo comentarios sobre el desparecido Bill ,que había muerto en un asalto de los mortifagos a Gringotts ,al inicio de las vacaciones ,Harry ,que pese a haber visto a Bill solo un par de veces ,había sentido mucha pena por los Weasley .  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts ,y encontrar a amigos ,y enemigos ,pensó recordando a Malfoy ,que aquel año ,estaba mas simpático que nunca ,suponía Harry que por la animación del retorno de los mortifagos ,había encontrado agradables sorpresa .  
  
Una de ellas que Remus Lupin ,había sido agregado a la plantilla de profesores de Hogwarts ,y que les daría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ,la mayoría de alumnos ,exceptuando los inadaptados Slytherin ,les había encantado su nuevo profesor ,que había sido el mas competente de todos los que habían tenido ,y Harry se había alegrado de que ,contaba con la presencia de un buen amigo de sus padres como había sido .  
  
Esta era una de las sorpresas .¿Y la otra? .La otra sin ninguna duda era Kate Hayes ,la profesora nueva Pociones ,cerrando los ojos era capaz de recordar la cara de alegría que habían puesto la mayoría de alumnos ,al pensar que Severus Snape ,no volvería a dar Pociones .....abrió los ojos con una mueca de amargura ,ni mucho menos ...  
  
Severus Snape ,seguía siendo el profesor titular de Pociones ,pero a causa de lo que se había llamado "problemas familiares" ,se ausentaba largas temporadas de Hogwarts y ahí era cuando la Profesora Hayes tomaba su relevo ,no era una gran maga ,pero había que reconocer que no tenia nada de temible .  
  
Se sorprendió y retorno a la realidad ,disuadiendo sus pensamientos ,cuando escucho ,ruidos procedentes de una de las camas ,se volvió con ojos sorprendidos ,para encontrarse al cabello pelirrojo de su mejor amigo Ron ,que brillaba bajo la luz lechosa de la luna .Ron tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa que Harry ,en sus ojos azules ,y la boca abierta ,como a punto de soltar un grito . Harry se preocupo ,bien parecía que había pillado a Ron en medio de algo comprometido por la cara del chico ,sonrió tratando de ser cortes .  
  
-Hola Ron -murmuro ,al rato desecho la frase por estúpida .  
  
Pero Ron la dio por valida ,y sonrió de nuevo ,aunque seguía con aquella expresión de ¿Culpabilidad? en sus ojos .  
  
-Harry -tras un "Shsss" de Harry se obligo a bajar la voz ,mirando con tal de que nadie le hubiera visto despierto ,se acerco lentamente al lado de Harry -¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?  
  
Harry se hizo a un lado ,dejando caer sus piernas hasta el suelo y Ron se sentó a su lado ,sonreía ,pero se veía a la legua que era una sonrisa falsa y forzada ,Harry se obligo a no sacar conclusiones y esbozo una sonrisa .  
  
-No podía dormir -se explico -¿Y tu?  
  
Ron pareció pensar rápidamente ,una respuesta  
  
-Ehhh yo tampoco -Harry frunció el ceño ,¿Porque mentía? -Bueno -Ron se levanto y por la manera en la que se movía indeciso ,relataba que estaba ¿Nervioso? -Tengo que ir al .....¡Lavabo! ...eso es ...al lavabo -Ron sonrió a Harry de manera boba ,orgulloso de la magnifica excusa que había dado .  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente ,haciendo ver que le creía ,aunque en su mente empezaban a aparecer ,extrañas suposiciones .Ron asintió al ver que Harry ,parecía de acuerdo .  
  
-Hasta ahora -dijo ,se encamino de puntillas hasta la puerta ,mientras se ataba la bata roja ,de Gryffindor ,abrió la puerta de la habitación y lanzando una mirada turbada a Harry ,como suspirando un "disculpas" ,salió de la habitación .  
  
Harry le miro con aquella sonrisa ,que se había congelado en sus labios ,al ver que ya había salido ,miro hacia donde acababa de irse Ron ,y apoyando un pie en el marco de la ventan y su mando sobre la rodilla ,dejo caer la cabeza sobre la palma ,en un gesto de claro desconcierto ,mientras exhalaba un suspiro .En su cabeza ya comenzaban a formarse toda clase de extrañas suposiciones ,sin duda en parte porque era de noche .  
  
Evidentemente que Ron no iba al lavabo ,así que ¿Porque había mentido? ,porque no quería que Harry se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos motivos ,¿Pero cuales eran estos? ,¿Y porque tenia que hacerlos de noche? ,la desconfianza de algo sospechoso apareció en su mente , además ,también parecía algo preocupado de no poder decirle a Harry lo que quería ,¿Tal vez le había hablado con doble código? ,no ninguna de las frases de Ron ,tenia significado que conociera .  
  
Quien sabe? ,pensó con una sonrisa socarrona ,a lo mejor iba al dormitorio de las chicas ,con su recién novia Hermione a pasar el rato .Vaya ,así que el morbo de la noche ,también actuaba con el .  
  
Se levanto del marco de la ventana ahogando un bostezo ,a lo mejor lo único que le molestaba ,era que si Ron tramaba algo ,no se lo hubiese dicho ,se tumbo en la cama ,volviendo a escurrirse dentro ,de las calientes mantas ,o igual iba a al lavabo a hacer alguna cosa ....de esas que solo se pueden hacer solo y por la noche (Una paja coño ,maldita censura ¡! ^^) ,volvió a sonreírse.  
  
Se acurruco en la almohada ,quitándose las gafas ,y cerrando sus ojos que brillaban del sueño ,se dio cuenta de que se moría del sueño ,aguanto un rato mas las constantes sospechas de Ron ,y se dio cuenta de que tardaba mas de lo que el esperaba , continuo formulando sospechas ,hasta que comenzó a dormir ,y los ojos rojos de Voldemort ,que aparecieron en su sueño ,le avisaron que este no tendría nada que ver con los angelitos .  
  
N . De la Autora .  
  
Que ida de olla mas grande , tuve cuando escribí esto y lo pero esque aun continua , si si en este momento ya voy por el capitulo 3 .  
  
De que trata? Pues de cosas que nunca sucederán en Hogwarts .Si os gusta os la continuo ,pese a que en esta parte no pase nada ....interesante , la siguiente me encanto escribirla y la otra y la otra ....  
  
Disculpadme si el titulo no es perfectamente en latín , lo hago basándome en un diccionario y ya veis ese es el resultado .  
  
Next Chapter : Nunca tengas reuniones 


	2. Flammae

Nunquam  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Flammae  
  
(Llamas)  
  
  
  
Los ojos grises ,casi inertes ,que se asemejaban a una pared ,de Draco Malfoy reflejaban ,las llamas rojas ,que quemaban en la chimenea de piedra de la, desierta sala común de Slytherin .  
  
Aquellas llamas ,que bailoteaban reflejadas en los ojos de Draco ,le daban a estos un aire de movimiento ,y a la vez de sobrenaturalidad ,por el constante titilar de las pupilas de Draco ,se había quitado su mueca de inexpresividad con la que siempre ocultaba su cara ,para dar paso a una preocupación de nerviosismo ,la boca convertida en una línea ,los músculos tensos ,sin moverse un ápice ,el cabello ,que normalmente peinaba hacia atrás ,caía rebelde ,como siempre en su cara .  
  
Tenia los brazos sobre los reposabrazos del sofá de tapicería gris ,y se había quitado el uniforme de Slytherin ,para vestirse con unos pantalones negros ,y una camisa gris sin mangas ,que dejaba a la vista sus blanquecinos brazos ,como siempre andaba descalzo .  
  
Tumbado en el sofá ,enfrente del fuego ,se permitió ,quitar su constante atención de las llamas del fuego ,para mirar alrededor de la inmensa sala común de Slytherin . En la alumbre del fuego ,la sala de Slytherin parecía sacada del museo de los horrores ,con sombras bailantes ,símbolos de serpientes y estandartes en todos los lugares ,pero a Draco le hacia sentirse seguro y le gustaba ese clima ,aquí y allí ,libros y plumas de alumnos que no habían acabado sus deberes .  
  
El incremente del crepitar de las llamas ,fue como una señal de aviso ,abrió suavemente sus ojos sorprendido ,y miro de forma incesante las escaleras ,que ascendían a las habitaciones de los Slytherin ,controlando que nadie bajara ,las llamas seguían crepitando como tratando de llamar la atención del joven . Dio un suave suspiro de alivio al ver que ningún Slytherin sufría de insomnio o de curiosidad esa noche .  
  
Antes de volverse hacia las llamar ,volvió a ocultar su cara tras su mascara de noh (N.: Mascara ,que se utiliza en el teatro Kabuki ,Japonés y que su principal "curiosidad" es que no refleja ninguna emoción) ,miro a las llamas ,y la mirada de ojos grises ,aunque alumbrados por el resplandor del fuego ,de Lucius Malfoy ,le devolvió la misma mirada sin ninguna expresión .  
  
-Padre -murmuro Draco ,no parecía sorprendido por la súbita aparición ,del hombre de severo rostro .  
  
-Draco -lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a la postura que tenia su hijo y este ,lanzo un chasquido y se sentó derecho ,casi con una mirada avergonzada .Los ojos de grises ,miraron a su hijo inquisitivamente -Vas descalzo -dijo después y sonó casi como un desprecio .  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros .  
  
-A tu madre no le gustaría -recordó lacónicamente Lucius  
  
-Creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi -dijo Draco con un sarcasmo .  
  
Lucius le lanzo una fiera mirada ,que hizo que Draco retrocediera un poco y se encogiera en si mismo ,su padre sabia como imponérsele y recordarle que por muy sarcástico que fuera ,el llevaba la batuta y que podía hacerle daño ,le miro con una mirada avergonzada ,implorándole ,disculpas por haberle contestado .  
  
Su padre sonrió de manera desagradable , y Draco sabia lo que llegaría ,no se acobardo ,no esta vez ,no cerro los ojos ,como tantas veces había hecho , tenia que enfrentarse a la amenaza de su padre ,no seria un cobarde de por ...  
  
-Crucio!!  
  
No le dio tiempo ni a acabar de formular un pensamiento ,al instante millones de cuchillos se clavaron en su cuerpo y el dolor se expandió desde cada vena de su cuerpo ,cada fibra ...tanto dolor ... apretó la mandíbula ,hasta que le dolieron las encías , cerro los puños hasta que sintió el goteo de sangre , y rodeo su estomago con sus brazos doblándose de dolor ...ardía ...se moría , miro hacia Lucius ....El muy hijo puta sonreía , una sonrisa de deleite!!.  
  
Y al instante como llego se fue , todo el dolor desapareció ,dejándole una sensación de entumecimiento en los músculos ,el sudor perlaba su piel ,su frente , y notaba la quemazón de las heridas que se había hecho en una intento desesperado de frenar el dolor , se recostó jadeante en el sillón ,mirando a su padre con una mueca de sufrimiento ,este le devolvió una mirada vacía ,pero la boca arqueada en una sonrisa .  
  
-La próxima vez se mas cuidadoso -dijo viendo la mirada de rabia que tenia su hijo , con una ceja arqueada vio como Draco cerraba el puño -Pasemos a asuntos mas importantes .  
  
Draco asintió suavemente ,tratando de borrar la rabia que sentía hacia su padre ,no debía sentir esos sentimientos de ira , y menos sabiendo que el poco tenia que hacer contra su padre ,trato de calmar aquella parte que le reclamaba que devolviera la jugada a Lucius , y volvió a serenarse ,mirando a su padre con tal inexpresividad que parecía que nada hubiera sucedido .  
  
-El señor oscuro se ha hecho fuerte -Draco asintió pesadamente ,llevaba oyendo la misma canción desde finales de cuarto curso ,su padre le lanzo una mirada a modo de advertencia y volvió a cambiar su mirada a una de interés - Hemos preparado varias redadas este mes ,pero como siempre ese inútil de Dumbledore ,y su patética Orden del Fénix ,vuelven a interponerse .  
  
-Ya ya ...Y tu quieres que yo vigile a Dumbledore y te diga todos sus movimientos-dijo de manera mecánica ,como si recitase de memoria una lección.  
  
Lucius le miro ,esta vez con un destello de malicia en sus ojos , Draco entonces se incorporo interesado ... aquella no era las típicas charlas que mantenía con su padre cada fin de semana , en la que siempre repetía que vigilase al agobiante director de Hogwarts , aquella vez había algo nuevo ....seria...miedo en sus ojos ,lo borro antes de que su padre se diese cuenta, debes parecer interesado ....  
  
-Esta vez no Draco -murmuro su padre haciéndose el interesante - Esta vez tu misión es importante - Draco se sentía morir , no quería ,no quería oír , porque temía lo que seguía ,porque lo conocía , sin embargo su padre tenia una mueca de orgullo en su cara - El señor oscuro ha aceptado a convertirte en mortifago .  
  
..............  
  
Draco se sintió desfallecer , ¿Porque? , porque quería que fuese uno de los aliados de el que no debe ser nombrado , ¿Porque? , esque su opinión no contaba ,¿Esque el no tenia nada que decir? ,¿Esque no podía decir nada? Tendría que haberse imaginado que pasaría algo así , desde el momento en que su padre estaba tan interesado en que desarrollase sus misiones con éxito absoluto .  
  
Desde que había comenzado a seguir a Dumbledore ,a enterarse de todos sus movimientos , a convertirse en espía ,todo para ser el orgullo de su padre , y todo para ¿Eso? ...para ser un esbirro mas de el señor oscuro .  
  
El miedo , un miedo irracional se apodero de el ,de sus sentidos , sintió una quemazón en la garganta , y se sentía incapaz de decir nada ,frente a la cara de interés de su padre , sus manos temblaron un leve instante , y el las freno en un intento de dar una pincelada de emoción al miedo que le recorría , y hormigueaba en su cuerpo .  
  
La cara de su padre ,cambio a una mueca de recelo ,evidentemente preguntándose como esque su hijo no se había puesto a gritar de alegría , ni había dicho un comentario agradable ,a pesar de la multitud de esfuerzos que el había tenido que realizar ,para que su hijo fuera aceptado en la elite de los mortifagos . Estudio la mueca de turbación de Draco ,concentrándose en el sinfín de emociones encontradas y tratadas de esconder ,entre las que reconoció el terror ... frunció el ceño ¿Que no estaba contento? ¿ Que ha su propio hijo no le agradaba que el le hubiera convertido en mortifago? O lo que era peor y le preocupo ¿Que no deseaba el poder que prometía Voldemort?  
  
No ...eso no ...eso nunca ....Draco era un Malfoy , el mismo le había instruido en que tuviera afecto al poder , leyó la indeterminación de Draco en los ojos grises que había heredado ...¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Porque su hijo parecía receloso de la idea?  
  
Draco miro directamente a su padre ,dándose cuenta que la expresión de este se había vuelto de desconcierto , Mierda! , había tardado demasiado en responder y dejado que la emociones se apoderasen de su rostro ...Joder!! ...trato de esbozar una sonrisa , y le quedo en una mueca de petulancia .Dile que estas contento idiota!!  
  
-Ah -su voz levemente entrecortada ,carraspeo -Eso esta definitivamente bien, te lo agradezco padre , Ejeeemm -busco la palabra adecuada-...quiero decir que es un gran honor - su padre alzo una ceja en señal de recelo - Me ...alegro de servir al Señor Oscuro como mortifago -dijo recuperando su tono de voz .  
  
Nunca había mentido mas como en esos dos segundo de charla ,y espero que su padre se creyese la charada ...porque si no .... miro a su padre con rostro anhelante ...cruzo los dedos ....  
  
Por favor que se lo crea ....  
  
Su padre dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza , dando por valida las palabras de su hijo , y Draco no pudo hacer menos que dar un suspiro de alivio ,pese que dentro suyo se debatía en un mar de emociones , desde su orgullo que había quedado herido , hasta el terror que sentía , y la rabia hacia su padre , que hacia que todo su jactancia desapareciera , que quedase como un niño de tres años , en algún lugar dentro de si alguien le dijo que recuperase su orgullo perdido .  
  
-Bueno al señor oscuro le gustara escuchar estas palabras , porque por supuesto las oirá de tu propia boca - Draco aguanto la mirada de su padre, desafiante , y esta vez fue Lucius quien tuvo que apartar la mirada .  
  
-No te preocupes ...la oirá - dijo con firmeza , y vio la cara de satisfacción que tenia su padre , Draco sintió una sensación de euforia dentro de si , su padre, parecía contento con el ....  
  
-Bien en ese caso , tu incorporación a las filas del Señor Oscuro tendrá lugar en ... La voz de su padre se vio silenciada por unos suaves golpes , que repiqueteaban en la fría y solitaria sala de Slytherin . Draco se volvió alarmado hacia las escaleras , esperando que no hubiera ningún alumno de Slytherin allí, escuchando esa conversación de lo contrario , su mano se coló en el bolsillo buscando su varita ....  
  
Las escaleras estaban desiertas , y no parecía que nadie hubiera bajado y se hubiera escondido en algún lugar , aunque en la oscuridad que reinaba en algunas partes de la sala eso seria fácil .  
  
Se volvió hacia su padre , que había callado a raíz de los golpes escuchados y miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido , y con una leve mueca de preocupación , que se acentuó al encontrar los ojos ,casi aterrados , de su hijo ...si alguien estaba despierto ...si alguien descubría que su padre era un mortifago ...que el mismo lo seria , haría cualquier cosa con tal de silenciarle , se determino .  
  
Tap , Tap ,Tap  
  
Los golpes se repitieron y esta vez los ojos de Draco se quedaron fijos en la puerta por la que se entraba en la sala de Slytherin ,¿Quien llamaba a estas horas? ... los ojos de Draco miraron a la puerta ,casi con rabia , se levanto con fiereza y miro a su padre .  
  
-¿Draco que...?-murmuro su padre con ligera preocupación .  
  
Tap , tap , tap ,tap ,tap  
  
Evidentemente , quien fuera , quien llamase a esas horas a la sala común de Slytherin , parecía desesperado para entrar , miro el reloj sobre la chimenea , casi las cuatro ...quien narices había salido a esas horas , quien narices ... una duda le asalto , y si ¿Era un profesor? Y si habían descubierto que su padre estaba en el colegio , en ese momento le invadió el terror , pero también la determinación , haría cualquier cosa por defender a su padre ,¿De verdad?  
  
¿ De verdad defendería a la persona que quería convertirle en mortifago a la persona que le apalizaba cada vez que decía algo en su contra , a aquel a quien debía una respeto casi sumiso?  
  
Pero que coño!!  
  
Sintió ganas de abofetearse a si mismo , que clase de pensamientos era esos, esque a caso no quería a su padre , a caso no estaba siempre realizando las mas increíbles hazañas, solo para ganarse su respeto , a caso no se había destruido a si mismo para servirle a su padre , para conseguir palabra amables, para ver en sus ojos orgullo .  
  
Crac Crac  
  
Alguien toqueteaba el cuadro que guardaba la sala común de Slytherin ,tras sus paredes ... mierda ... alguien trataba de entrar desesperadamente , y no sabia la contraseña ,con lo cual no era de Slytherin , las sospechas de que fueran algún profesor se acrecentaron .  
  
-Padre vete!!-grito sin atreverse a mirar a su padre .  
  
-¿Pero que ocurre Draco? -voz tranquila , controlada , sin una leve preocupación , ni por su propia seguridad no por la de su hijo .  
  
Draco se volvió a su padre, y Lucius leyó la preocupación en los ojos de su hijo, le miro a su vez tratando de mantener la inexpresividad en su cara, aunque sin poder reprimir , que sentía algo de ... bueno de miedo , evidentemente , sabia que sus entradas y salidas de Hogwarts podían ser notadas , pero no creía que nadie se preocupara de su presencia. Y si ...todo era una trampa de Dumbledore. Miro a su hijo , que parecía preocupado , de pie , con una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá , con su piel blanquecina , no pudo hacer menos que reprimir una sensación de preocupación ,ante el problema en que podía haberle metido , freno enseguida esas emociones paternalistas .  
  
-Padre por favor!!-dijo Draco sin volverse , aunque por el tono excesivamente elevado , Lucius juro que su hijo sentía miedo de la suerte que podía acaecerle, en el fondo eso había creado no ...  
  
-Draco - la voz de su padre mas dulcificada que de costumbre-Nos pondremos en contacto .  
  
Draco asintió levemente y se volvió hacia la chimenea , las llamas seguían quemando , pero no había rastro de su padre , dio un largo suspiro de alivio , y su cara se tiñió de un inexpresivo rictus , aunque sus ojos tenían una mirada de crueldad . Se encamino a la puerta dando grandes zancadas , casi con rabia , y se planto delante de la entrada de Slytherin .  
  
Allí solo alcanzaban a llegar , pequeños reflejos de la luz ,y prácticamente todo quedaba en la oscuridad , solo su cabello plateado reflejaba parte de la luz del fuego , con manos temblorosas a causa de la rabia que pensaba descargar en cuanto viera quien narices había estado llamando , toco suavemente la imagen de la serpiente plateada que había a la derecha del inmenso bloque de piedra , se echo a un lado conforme la puerta se abría .  
  
Y espero...  
  
El pasillo estaba sumido en la penumbra , y mas tratándose de las mazmorras en las que había que descontar de la luz de la luna , pero aun así y distinguiendo tan solo oscuras sombras , pudo ver a la persona que había al otro lado , y toda su rabia se disipo , hasta solo quedarse en una mueca de sorpresa , cerro la boca al instante , como sabiendo que parecía tonto , y después retorno a su eterna expresión y no pudo evitar que la rabia retornase a el tras ver quien le había molestado .  
  
-¿¡Que coño haces aquí?!-palabras , rápidas susurrada , presas de los nervios de la ira que le embargaba  
  
La figura del otro lado retrocedió asustada , ante la "cálida" bienvenida , nada que ver con la que parecía esperar .  
  
-Yo...yo -respondió con nerviosismo - Bueno ... quería verte , hace mucho que ...no nos vemos  
  
Draco seguía con la misma fiera mirada , pero esque no podía evitarlo ... hablaba con su padre , no podía hacerlo durante muchos días , y disfrutaba de la atención que su padre ponía en el , por eso no podía hacer menos que descargar toda su frustración con aquel que le había , quitado la posibilidad de hablar con este .  
  
-Ah claro , y como necesitas que te de un repaso , vienes a estas horas , sin pensar que yo - se callo al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar mas de la cuenta-Estaría ocupado .  
  
La figura se removió incomoda , y después pareció molesta .  
  
-Yo nunca he querido sexo contigo - murmuro como si la hubiesen insultado -Nunca jamás -dijo con algo de tristeza - Solo quiero esta contigo -la voz sonó ahora dolida - ¿ Esque tu no quieres?  
  
Aquella no era una pregunta para dejarla sin contestar ,se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una respuesta , algo que no le hiciera daño , a ninguno de los dos ¿Se atrevería a dejar fluir sus emociones? .No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando unos brazos se colaron entre su cintura , que una cabeza se apoyo en su pecho , y que derramo liquido es su camiseta . Cerro los ojos fuertemente, su auto-control .... se estaba viniendo abajo , una embriagadora sustancia dominaba sus sentido y las lagrimas que surcaban su torso , le hacia ponerse la piel de gallina .  
  
Una mano inconsciente , acaricio suavemente el cabello de la otra figura , maravillándose de lo sedoso que era , dejando sus dedos enredarse , en el cabello , cerrando los ojos , y apoyándose sobre la cabeza de la figura , dejando que su mente divagara , porque le tranquilizaba tanto su presencia ...porque le amansaba tanto , porque parecía convertirle en otra persona .  
  
-Draco -la voz susurro su nombre algo sorprendida .  
  
Draco se dio cuenta de que se avía dejado llevar , retiro rápidamente la mano y abrió los ojos , retirándose de el cuerpo que le tenia abrazado con violencia ,apartándole de un manotazo los brazos que le tenían sujeto y le arrastraban hacia otra manera de ser ,que no quería ser suya . Se quedo a una distancia prudencial de la figura , con las manos cerradas en un puño , y la cara vuelta hacia la chimenea ,evitando la mirada sorprendía de la otra persona .  
  
-¿Que quieres? -murmuro algo dolido , por haber dejado escapar sus emociones, y algo molesto por la presencia de la otra persona que le incomodaba .  
  
Los ojos de esta centellearon levemente en cuanto dio un paso hacia la sala común de Slytherin , y el fuego de la chimenea de esta resplandeció en la cara alumbrando , una mirada deseosa , una mirada de testarudez .  
  
-Solo a ti , esta noche nada mas -murmuro , suavemente , como si no desease provocar el enfado del chico .  
  
Draco se cruzo de brazos , mirando la figura con una mueca de desafió , con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja arqueada ,si la retaba , la retaba porque quería ver hasta donde aguantaría con aquella puritana aversión al deseo humano , con aquella angelical expresión , cuando tardaría en desearle , en caer en sus brazos , en ceder ante el .  
  
La figura se movió otro paso hacia el , y sus zapatos repiquetearon el suelo de la fría sala de Slytherin , se acerco de nuevo a Draco y este no hizo nada por evitar a la figura , es mas quería que le alcanzara , y así lo hizo plantándose enfrente suyo , mirándole con ojos deseosos .  
  
-¿Que? -gruño Draco , aunque en el fondo se divertía con aquella experiencia .  
  
-Solo quiero estar contigo esta noche , solo esta por favor - pidió la figura , mirándole con ojos suplicantes , como cuando un niño pide el permiso incesante del padre - Llevo ....mucho tiempo queriendo estar contigo .  
  
-Estas todo el día conmigo , te recuerdo que compartimos clase - recordó irónicamente Draco .  
  
-No de esa manera -respondió el otro (O la otra ^_-) , con algo de resentimiento como si le hiciese daño algún recuerdo .  
  
-Ahhhhh -Draco sonrió de manera cruel , en el fondo , estaba dolido también ,pero claro un Malfoy nunca admitirá una emoción que no fuese la rabia , el odio .... - O sea que lo que tu buscas es follar esta noche , habla claro desde el principio  
  
La figura se removió incomoda ante la mención de las palabras del otro , después pareció mas resuelta y miro a la cara del atractivo Slytherin , sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises , Draco casi sonrió cuando vio que le desafiaba , al final se oyó un suspiro de aburrimiento y la figura se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado , algo enfadada . -Haz lo que te plazca -murmuro la voz , ahora ya irritada -Sabes que , ya sabia yo que no era buena idea hacerte una visita - dejo caer los brazos y le miro con el entrecejo fruncido - Pero a podido ser peor , podía haber pasado la noche ... contigo -dijo dando un mohín a las ultima palabras .  
  
Draco se irguió , ahora ya había dejado el sarcasmo para otro momento , pareció algo molesto , en el fondo se había sentido abandonado sin la presencia de la otra persona , y no lo iba a tener tan fácil el conseguirle de nuevo pero ahora ....ahora ....se había ....bueno ido la mano .  
  
La otra persona se dio la vuelta enfurismada , echándose hacia atrás la capa de Hogwarts , de la que las llamas hicieron brillas el distintivo de Gryffindor , y luciendo una mirada altiva , aunque no pudiendo evitar volverse hacia Draco , con aquellos fríos ojos grises .... no demostraba nada . Maldito Slytherin! ....se dirigía a la puerta a grandes zancadas y deseando que Draco la parase .  
  
Una mano frió como el hielo ,la agarro de la muñeca , deteniendo su paso al instante , sonrió internamente , pero puso una suave mueca de decepción ,para seguirle el juego , miro a Draco con cara furiosa , Draco tenia una mirada impenetrable .....a saber que pensaba .  
  
-¿Que quieres Malfoy? -remarco el apellido del chico con desgana .  
  
Draco lo cogió del hombro , fuertemente , hasta que la cara del otro cambio a una de dolor , entonces soltó una sonrisa , una sonrisa maliciosa , con una mano la paso por la cintura , reposándola en el trasero de la otra persona , la acerco hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron , la miro a los ojos de forma intensa , hasta que la otra se vio obligada a apartar su mirada , una sonrisa de triunfo , la tomo de la barbilla , llevándola hasta casi rozar la suya .  
  
Le rozo suavemente los labios , jugando con ellos , haciendo que cayera en su trampa , y lo consiguió , la atracción se hizo irresistible , y los labios se unieron a los suyos , jugueteando entre ellos , tratando de darse calor mutuamente , Draco tan solo esperando cuanto tardaría en ...  
  
Las manos frías se colaron por su cuello ,erizándole el vello , y el otro cuerpo se dejo recostar en el suyo , ahora sus labios se movían con mas furia , con mas necesidad de los otros .Las manos se colaron por dentro de su camiseta, recorriendo la espalda de arriba a abajo . Y el Slytherin sintió que el contacto suave pero a la vez ansioso , estaba haciendo despertarse un efecto secundario entre las piernas .  
  
Al darse cuenta de esto la figura se retiro levemente hacia atrás sonriéndose, mientras volvía a unirse con deseo a los labios pálidos de Draco  
  
Pero Draco no cedió , es mas se sonrió irónicamente , mientras apretaba a el otro contra su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta de que el beso se convertía en algo mas que un simple beso romántico, aparto la cara de improvisto .  
  
El otro le miro fijamente , algo extrañado e entristecido , con los ojos destellando incomprensión .  
  
-Aquí no -murmuro Draco suavemente , sin poder evitar que su voz tuviera un susurro de excitación (Mal pensadas/os :P) - Los Slytherin se levantan pronto .  
  
La figura pareció entender lo que quería decir , y se aparto suavemente de el , aunque en el fondo deseando aquel contacto físico , como si le molestara apartarse del cuerpo de Draco , tomo una de las manos de Draco , fría como el hielo , entre las suyas , mezclando sus dedos entre los de Draco .  
  
Draco la miro a la espera de una respuesta , y el otro se dedico a asentir con la cabeza , se dio la vuelta y aun cogiendo la mano del Slytherin ,tiro de el hasta la puerta .  
  
En cuanto las dos figuras salieron de la austera sala de Slytherin el retrato se cerro suavemente haciendo un débil CLAC . Mientras seguían ardiendo las llamas en la chimenea  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Segundo capituloooo  
  
Alegraos porque ya voy por el cuarto y así os queda Nunquam para rato, bueno nada que decir, salvo una pequeña nota, ahora mismo tanto Anyday como Ravenclaw, van a estar paradas, esas van para largo y hasta las vacaciones... como que no, pero espero que esta os guste tanto como Anyday  
  
Espero que el Draco no os parezca muy OOC, que no lo esta, siempre me he figurado que Draco con su padre es así, un chaval bien mandado, no como el típico chulillo que es .  
  
Gracias por la reviews  
  
Naty Malfoy : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, oye me alegro que me digas lo del titulo , porque yo de latín ..... Y ahora mismo te agregare ....y ya te contare cosas ^ ^  
  
Virginia : Mi niña! Cuanto tiempo sin leer tus reviews, lo de no comenzar con mi Draco era para cambiar , ya ves que aquí le vuelvo a sacas con todo su esplendor . Je je ...como me conoces XD Por cierto ,¿Te salió bien el trabajo de cátala?  
  
Chobit Girl's : Años ...años , digamos que los suficientes para la correrías nocturna (Que mal suena eso xD) , pero esque nunca me gusta especificar demasiado estas cosas , porque luego son demasiadas ataduras , son muy grandes para unas cosas , muy pequeños para otras cosas (Como pasa con Ravenclaw , que al final no puedo hacer una cosa que quería porque solo tienen 12 años ) Ron digamos que va a por algunos asuntillos sueltos , pero aclaro que NO es con Mione .¿Mas diálogos? Si ya me esfuerzo por hacerlo muy flexivo  
  
CurlsofGold : Je je , esque soy una mal hablada . Si son novios , últimamente los saco demasiado ...ummm...mas de una escapadilla nocturna habrá lo prometo y mas de una frase perversa ...wuahaha  
  
Sabrina Tolkien : Siiii Snape mola mucho de oveja , Snape mola mucho en general .Tankius!!  
  
Swettie : Mi Layla ( You got me on my knees XD) Me alegro de que te guste mas que Anyday , porque en serio Anyday va para largo , y esta no tanto ... me gusta que te guste . Diox la voz de Ron arghhh tipo Forest Gump , arghh es horrible , yo casi lloro en ese momento de la peli .  
  
Snape ROOLZ en general  
  
Pansy_P_M : Por Diox que lenguaje ...como mola XD . Si un poco perversa soy pero de ahi a pensar que iba a por Mione , eso de hacerse una wapa me suena mas a Shinji de Evangelion que a nuestro Ron ^^  
  
PONER REVIEWS  
  
(FELIZ FINAL DE EVALUACIONES ( A las que las hayais acabado hoy)) 


	3. Monile

Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
Monile  
  
  
  
  
  
(Collar)  
  
Los ojos castaños de Hermione , contemplaban el techo de la habitación de Gryffindor , con ensoñación , pensando sin duda en otro momento y lugar. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama de dosel , con las sabanas cubriéndole torpemente el blanquecino cuerpo . Lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mueca de alegría inigualable . Soltando un largo suspiro se dio la vuelta apoyando la cabeza en el brazo sobre la almohada y mirando hacia las rojas cortinas de su cama que estaba corridas (Cerradas mal pensados XD) , y dejo escapar otro suspiro .  
  
Se incorporo suavemente , acercándose a la almohada y aspirando con todas sus fuerzas , un suave olor la embriago ...su olor ...Dios aun olía a el ...abrazo la almohada con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos y recordando algo agradable volvió a sonreír soltando otro suspiro .  
  
Si aun olía a el , incluso ella misma olía a el , a sus besos, a sus caricias , se sonrojo de arriba a abajo ,y enterró la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma , pero aun con la sonrisa de alegría en sus labios ...  
  
Oyó pasos que abrían la puerta de la habitación , se sorprendió levemente y se tapo suavemente el pecho desnudo con las sabanas sonrojándose , al instante se reprendió ... debía ser alguna de sus compañera de habitación , no había motivo para preocuparse , a menos que una de ella abriera las cortinas y la viera desnuda ,abrazándose a una almohada , como si fuera idiota .  
  
-Hermione-la voz de Parvati la sorprendió , y se tapo de nuevo con las sabanas , mirando preocupada hacia las cortinas ,pero Parvati no parecía querer abrirlas sino asegurarse de que estaba despierta -Hermione!! Que haces no es propio de ti quedarte hasta estas horas en la cama - le grito con tono jovial  
  
Tampoco es propio de mi pasar la noche entera en vela con....se sonrojo de nuevo y se tapo la cara con las manos .  
  
-¿Que quieres Parvati?-pregunto dando la impresión , con un débil tono de voz , de que la habían despertado ...nada mas lejos de la verdad .  
  
-Harry y Ron te esperan para comer - dijo la chica , entregando el recado y al instante hoyo los pasos de esta que se alejaban , la puerta que se abría y cerraba y al instante todo quedo de nuevo en silencio .  
  
Hermione se tranquilizo ...al menos había evitado a Parvati , así que Harry y Ron la esperaban ...Ron ... sonrió tímidamente ,evitando un leve remordimiento , se recostó y a gatas busco su bata con la insignia de Gryffindor , la encontró y se la paso por encima , abrió las cortinas de la cama sintiendo una corriente de aire frió llegar hasta ella , cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación .  
  
El suave Sol de la mañana , que anunciaba que aun era pronto entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de la chicas , las camas de casi todas estaban hechas y la mayoría ordenadas exceptuando como siempre la de Parvati sobre la cual había un inmenso fajo de ropa estirado y desordenado , típico de Parvati el pasarse cuatro horas tirando toda la ropa y eligiendo la perfecta para ponerse.  
  
Se levanto de su cama anudándose el cordón de la bata , con tal de que pareciese que bajo esta llevaba el pijama , y calzándose sus zapatillas comenzó a andar hacia la ventana .  
  
Clic .  
  
Miro sorprendía hacia el suelo , había arrastrado algo metálico con el pie , que había tintineado suavemente con el suelo , a la luz del Sol que caía desde las ventanas al suelo , una larga y plateada cadena brillaba provocando destellos de luz , la miro sorprendía y algo asombrada de la belleza de la cadena , se agacho a recogerla y acogiéndola con cuidado entre sus dedos , la paso entre ellos maravillándose de su finura , que relataba una procedencia cara .  
  
Miro alrededor como esperando encontrar su lugar de procedencia , aunque probablemente fuera de alguna de las chicas que se le habría caído , era imposible que fuera suya , porque era evidente que era una cadena cara , y habría pensado dejarla en la cara de Lavender , que normalmente presumía de caros regalos de no ser por el pequeño medallón que llevaba esta .  
  
Era de plata y se lo acerco mas a los ojos para distinguir las letras gravadas en el , había una figura en el centro , que parecía la figura de un dragón , el perfil de este , Hermione lo resiguió con sus dedos y unas letras grabas alrededor de este formando un circulo , Hermione se acerco mas hacia la ventana para poder leerlas .  
  
En letras góticas con curiosas formas aparecía grabado :" Suberbia occulutus cordis "  
  
Hermione se extrañó un poco al leerlo , porque aquella frase la había escuchado innumerables veces , después arqueo una sonrisa de nuevo y cerro la cadena en su palma , cerrando los ojos y llevándola hasta su pecho , cerca del corazón , que le latía fuertemente , el mero hecho de que fuera de ...el , la hacia sentirse tan cerca suyo , pese a que tenia que estar tan lejos , era casi capaz de imaginarle a su lado .  
  
Abrió los ojos mirando con ternura la cadena que descansaba en su palma , y en un impulso se la paso por el cuello ,anudándosela en la espalda , dejándola pendida de su cuello , se acerco al espejo que Parvati había colgado al lado de su cama , tenia el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre , y la cadena de brillante color , resaltaba en su piel pálida , y sobre la bata roja de Gryffindor , se sonrió de nuevo tener aquello , era como llevarle a el , como llevar su espíritu pensó .  
  
Cerro los ojos ,cogiendo la cadena con fuerza y fue casi como despertar en otro lugar ,estar en otro momento , sentir su suave pero fuerte presencia , sus brazos rodeándola por el cuello , su boca aspirando su olor , el cosquilleo de su cabello en su frente , sonrió con agrado  
  
-¡Hermione que coño haces!-la voz enfurismada de Parvati ,esta vez la llamo desde la puerta del dormitorio sin entrar , y evidentemente cabreada de tener que subir y bajar escaleras tantas veces seguidas para avisarla .  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó rápidamente el colgante que volvió a caer en su cuello , como si a la vez le diese algo de miedo sentir su presencia, después sonrió ,preguntándose como se lo hubiera montado su Parvati hubiese abierto la puerta y la hubiese visto agarrando una cadena y con cara de estar pensando en algo muy lejano (Y agradable) .  
  
-Voy Parvati ya voy - dijo con voz alegre  
  
-Lo ves Harry dice que ya baja -grito la voz de Parvati , hablando para alguien que estaba mas lejos .  
  
Una voz , la de Harry , mascullo algo y después desapareció ,al igual que los pasos de Parvati que volvieron a bajar la escalera , Hermione se figuro que Harry y Ron debían de estar esperándola ,algo preocupados de que bajara tan tarde ya que no era normal , en la madrugadora Hermione . Bueno...pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño y ahogando un bostezo , tampoco era normal acostarse tan tarde y además con ..... el  
  
N.de la Autora  
  
Wilbur : Jooo , que he hecho yo para que me odies. Seguro que ahora si sabes quien era ^^  
  
Virginia : Ninia , si ya sabes quien era , con lo perspicaz que eres Conan xD. Draco esque es un sex-symbol , Diox Mio , te lo imaginas descalzo con una camiseta negra pegada y pantalones negro *_* . La idea fue tuya caxo pervertida xDD  
  
Chobit's Girl : Juas Juas , como me conoces ,seguro que ya sabes con quien pasaron la noche ambos . Aishhh si mi gatito monito monito , con sus dos hijitos , sabes como se llaman? Draco II y Mione , Ohhhhh yo toy tratando de juntarles pero mi madre me dice que ni se me ocurra . Si wueeee Cloud ROOLZ , le viste!! Que wapo de negro , estaba precioso , y el pato Donald también esta wenisimo xDDD . No a Mione no la embarazare de Crabbe sino de Goyle juas juas , pero no va sobre los actores sino sobre Hermione y todos en el mundo real , (Que novedad) , se titula "Tell me what is my life without magic by my side " Y ahora dime fan de George ¿De quien es la canción?. Sabes que en un capitulo de ese lo he hecho songifc con Something pero version masculina .  
  
Abril : Todos somos cotillas con estas cosas xD , ala deseo concedido  
  
Bueno chicos se acaba Nunquam , al menos de momento por problemas con otros fanfics , Nunquam en realidad nació como preséquela de Tell Me What Is My life without magic by my side (Dime que es vida sin la magia a mi lado ) , pero ese mismo fanfic es el que me ocupa el tiempo ese y Leyendas de Arrakis un fanfic de H.P basado en el universo de Dune .... no me plagies nada chicos xDD  
  
Ala un besazo tardaremos en leernos , pero igual me da por sacar algo por Navidad 


	4. Probatio

Capitulo 4  
  
Probatio  
  
(Probandose)  
  
-Draco! Draco! , me estas oyendo .  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco , que contemplaban fijamente las llamas de la chimenea de Slytherin , pensando en el día anterior , en la aparición de su padre en aquella empedrada chimenea decorada con serpientes propias de la casa Slytherin , de su nombramiento como mortifago , se apartaron de esta para mirar a sus compañeros de sofá , que eran Crabbe y Goyle , les dirigió su típica mirada de menosprecio.  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto enfadado , odiaba que le sacaran de sus propios pensamientos , y aunque no tuviera ninguno se estaba adormilando y descansando y aquello era necesario , después de pasarse toda la noche despierto.  
  
-Te preguntaba si tu sabes porque el cactus Mirage cría a los pequeños Cryaphus -dijo Crabbe mostrándole su libro de Animales Fantásticos y la pluma con la que hacia los deberes.  
  
Draco dejo escapar un chasquido de molestia , para eso le molestaban!! Esque aun no se habían dado cuenta que de el , solo era guardaespaldas nada de amigos.  
  
-Ah mi no me toques los cojones con esa gilípollez Crabbe , para eso esta Blaise-dijo señalando al otro Slytherin que sentado en un sillón contiguo estaba placidamente dormido , le miro con algo de ironía , otro que se había pasado la noche despierto , tal vez en alguna misión , la mera idea de aquello le apeno un poco recordando las palabras de su padre .  
  
-Es un poco difícil , esta dormido -dijo Goyle , aunque sin ánimos de ironizar sus palabras , y ganándose una mirada furiosa de ojos grises , teniendo que amilanarse un poco en el sofá y pedir rápidas disculpas.  
  
-Pues le preguntas a Parkinson , seguro que ella lo sabe y estará encantada de hacerte el favor -dijo señalando hacia la Slytherin que bajaba de la escalera sonriendo y acercándose hacia el sofá, mientras se atusaba las túnicas.  
  
-Buenos días -la voz alegre de Parvati , que relataba su estado de humor , sus ojos negros fijos en Draco que no se atrevía o no quería devolverle la mirada-¿Que tal estáis?  
  
Draco mascullo unas palabras , mientras Crabbe y Goyle saludaban a Pansy y le dejaban sitio en el sofá , Draco se sintió oprimido contra el brazo de este y se volvió enfadado hacia los otros tres que parecían muy divertidos haciendo de sándwich.  
  
-Bueno , que , os creéis que esto es una orgía o que? -dijo Draco , y los otros tres le miraron algo sorprendidos -Que pasa!! Joder Parkinson , te crees que hay sitio para todos en el jodido sofá .  
  
Pansy se levanto al instante mirándole con cuidado y dejando que Crabbe ocupara su sitio , por señas se comunico con los amigos de Draco que le indicaron en pocos movimientos que Draco estaba de malhumor porque parecía haber dormido mal , Pansy asintió y miro el rostro de aquel por el que profesaba adoración , pese a la mueca de enfado , había en sus ojos un deje de cansancio.  
  
-Ay Draquito , que te pasa? -le pregunto acercándose al rubio y agachándose hasta la altura de sus rodillas y apoyándose en estas ignorando la fulminante mirada del rubio - ¿Otra vez sin dormir?  
  
Draco iba a contestar cuando la voz irónica de Blaise que parecía haberse despertado ante los gritos de Draco ,le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Draquito? -sonrió desdeñoso-Me gusta , te puedo llamar así verdad Drakie- poo.  
  
Draco le fulmino con la mirada ,pero Blaise estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para amilanarse de los ojos fríos del Slytherin , el moreno , sentado en el sillón le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse y partirle la cara , probablemente otra mañana los comentarios de Zabinni hubieran sido respondidos pero aquella mañana no , aquella mañana estaba cansado y confundido.  
  
-Que te jodan Zabinni-susurro entre dientes.  
  
-Oh no , no , para eso estas tu Drakie-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco le miro entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirse en una línea y se levanto bruscamente dejando caer al suelo a Pansy que se empezó a quejar del trato recibido , pero que no espero ordenes para ocupar el sitio de Draco , mientras le miraba desdeñosamente.  
  
Este se dirigió hacia el sillón con rabia , estaba harto del cabron de Zabinni y de su jodida homosexualidad y de las ganas de arrástrale a Draco a aquel campo, sentía ganas de partirle la cara , se froto los nudillos mirando peligrosamente a Blaise , este blandía una desafiante mirada , aunque apretaba las manos mas de la cuenta en el sofá , otro día habría bromeado pero ese....una sonrisa sagaz , ese bromearía también.  
  
Mucho mejor que pegar era dejar en ridículo , de lo primero ya se encargarían Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
El gesto de rabia de Draco se convirtió en una encantadora sonrisa que habría hecho a Pansy caerse del sofá , Blaise se limito a alzar a una ceja por el repentino cambio , Draco sonrió mientras cogiendose a la vez del sofá , apoyaba una pierna entre las dos de Blaise ,para apoyar su peso en estas y quedarse a escasa distancia del Slytherin de morenos cabellos y negros ojos que le miraba con desconfianza.  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Blaise?-le pregunto , apoyándose en el respaldo y dejándose caer hacia la cara de Blaise.  
  
Blaise tuvo que cambiar rápidamente la cara de sorpresa por una de desconfianza y miro ceñudo a Draco sin acabarse de creer la actitud del Slytherin , pero Draco se fijo que parecía mas desconcertado , iba ganando.  
  
-De ti nada Malfoy- mascullo - Tengo gente que me hace los recados.  
  
-¿Ah si? -susurro Draco mientras dejaba caer su mano , justo enfrente de la entrepierna de Blaise , y oía el grito ahogado de Pansy y el repentino silencio de la sala común , Draco se sonrió mordazmente , mejor....-¿Tan bien como yo?  
  
La ceñuda expresión de Blaise comenzaba a ceder.  
  
-No lo se -susurro Blaise mientras bordeaba con deseo los pálidos labios de Draco -No lo he probado nunca.  
  
Draco sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de Blaise , bordeando la sequedad absoluta de sus labios , notando la respiración entrecortada de Blaise contrastando con la calmada suya.  
  
-Pruébalo-le reto Draco.  
  
Blaise se sonrió y cerro los ojos lanzándose a los labios de Draco , y vislumbrando la sonrisa del chico , al instante le pareció estar cayendo hasta darse de bruces contra el suelo tapizado de Slytherin , abrió sorprendido los ojos marrones buscando sin duda a Draco , le vio , de pie al lado suyo con una sonrisa ladina en la cara , y pasándose la manga por los labios ,deseando apartar cualquier rastro que Zabinni hubiera dejado en ellos , asqueroso hijo de mortifago , comprendió en seguida porque estaba en el suelo , el hijo de puta se había levantado en cuanto Blaise se había lanzado sobre el.  
  
-Que Blaise , te ha gustado?-le pregunto irónico Draco.  
  
Al instante la sala de Slytherin estallo en carcajadas , casi liberando la tensión que había supuesto el ver al sex-simbol Slytheriano enrollándose con Blaise Zabinni , las chicas suspirando con alivio , Pansy tratando de secar las lagrimas y los chicos riéndose a gritos , Blaise se sintió enrojecer mientras se incorporaba del suelo mirando a Draco echando chispas.  
  
-Vete a la mierda Malfoy -le dijo mientras se sacaba de un manotazo la sangre que le caía de la boca que se había llevado la mayor parte del tortazo.  
  
Draco sonrió , mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de Slytherin , se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí metido y así tal vez pudiera despejarse un poco , salió coreado por algunos aplausos y abucheos de los Slytherin y en aquel momento se sintió tan orgullos que se le borro el rastro de sueño que tenia.  
  
Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno , tan solo mas feliz de haber abandonado sus compañeros , allí , perdido en los pasadizos de Hogwarts se sentía libre de pensar lo que quisiera sin que nadie se cuestionara que pensaba y porque lo hacia , así solo tenia tiempo de pensar lo que quisiera.  
  
Evidentemente sus pensamientos se concentraban en su recién cargo de mortifago , no se sintió muy orgulloso de el mismo y a decir verdad sentía pena por lo de que ahora en adelante le tocaría hacer, matar a gente , o tal vez tan solo seguir y aplicar maldiciones a algunas , no sabia porque pero había una parte de el que se resentía , probablemente la parte heredada por su madre , una Ravenclaw (Y Ravenclaw que XDD) , miro al enmoquetado suelo , mientras caminaba.  
  
No , no quería , en cierta parte era como un niño que no quería convertirse en un asesino o igual era el temor en convertirse en alguien igual que su padre , al que prácticamente debía una respeto casi sagrado o tal vez fuera por el temor de que el que no debía ser nombrado se apropiara de el ,supiera de el , y matara a los que rodeaban , se mordió suavemente el labio ,preocupado.  
  
No...sabia que el Lord Oscuro aprendería mas de el mismo de lo que el mismo sabia y aquello significaba descubrir...aquello que nadie debía saber , que destrozaría sin dudar aquello a lo que Draco dedicaba todo su amor , de todas manera sabia que como con todas sus emociones y toda su vida , el deber , el aparentar se opondría a todas las cosas.  
  
Sus manos fueron casi atómicamente al su cuello en una estúpida costumbre infantil que tenia al tener miedo , agarra el collar dado por su madre , sus manos se cerraron apresando aire y algo sorprendido miro hacia su cuello , ni rastro de su bella cadenita , preocupado se llevo las manos por la túnica buscándole ne los bolsillos , y tratando de localizar lugares en su mente , donde podría haberla dejado.  
  
Se asusto un poco , sintiéndose de pronto nervioso y desnudo sin su cadena , que aunque pareciese tonto le había acabado haciendo compañía , el primer lugar donde se figuro que la había dejado era en Slytherin , tal vez gastándole la bromita al idiota de Blaise , joder .Idiota!!!! se grito mientras daba media vuelta , localizando donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia Slytherin.  
  
Volvió la esquina y se quedo quieto al ver quien aparecía por el otro lado , el trío fantástico  
  
El cabeza rajada acompañado de el pobretón Weasley y la sabelotodo Hermione...digo Granger , sonrió débilmente , ante la posibilidad de poder meterse con el idiota de Potter , pero después recordó la cadena que había perdido y lo único que espero era pasar desapercibido o hacer como que no quería saber nada de ellos , nada fácil porque Weasley y Potter ya le lanzaban miradas cargadas de rabia y Granger miraba fijamente el suelo, mientras trataba que todos los libros que cargaba no cayeran al suelo.  
  
Dio un suspiro y deseando hacerse invisible paso por el lado de Granger mirando fijamente al suelo y tratando de no hacer la escena del día , demasiado tarde Weasley ya se había girado y le miraba casi como si dejarles sin un buen insulto fuese peor que estos.  
  
-Vaya , vaya Malfoy huyendo de nosotros -dijo irónicamente.  
  
Draco dio un suspiro , tratando de no oírle y de convencerse que era muchísimo mejor ir en busca del collar que empezar a meterse con Weasley y Potter , pese a que su orgullo le reclamaba a gritos que fuera y arreglase aquello , que en el almuerzo todo el mundo hablaría del cobarde Malfoy...  
  
-¿Que pasa Malfoy , esque tu padre ha encargado una reunión con Voldemort y llegas tarde?-voz sarcástica de Potter.  
  
Draco se detuvo , podía soportar algún insulto contra el , pero no contra su familia, aquello dañaba su imagen como Malfoy , mas que como Draco, algo totalmente opuesto.  
  
Se volvió hacia los tres , mirándoles con rabia , volviendo su rostro impasible , como siempre cuando miraba a esos tres , a Potter y Weasley que le contemplaban con sendas sonrisas pareciendo orgullosos de haber parado a Draco y a Hermione , que miraba fijamente el suelo , levanto suavemente los ojos marrones para toparse con los grises de Draco y volver bajarlos con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí , Draco tuvo que borrar la estúpida dulzura de su mirada y mirar a los otros dos con toda la rabia que fue capaz de juntar, ninguno de los dos , acostumbrados a las fulminantes miradas de Draco ,retrocedieron , es mas se irguieron desafiantes.  
  
-Vete a la mierda Potter-murmuro entre dientes, después lanzo una sonrisa irónica-Por cierto , supongo que habrás oído los comentarios referentes a tu aparente sexualidad.  
  
El efecto que esperaba de sus comentarios llego a su tiempo, Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas y pareció querer encararse a Draco , mientras las manos de Hermione le sujetaban fijamente de la túnica al igual que las de Weasley que miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Malfoy.  
  
-Y tu que Malfoy ,¿Te aburriste de Zabinni? -pregunto Harry con una sonrisa desdeñosa.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja divertido por el comentario y relacionándolo con lo sucedido en la sala común de las serpientes , después se cruzo de brazos en cierta parte disfrutaba de aquello , pese que aun seguía preocupado por la desaparición de su cadena.  
  
-Oí , que tu y la rata esa -Ron tuvo que ser frenado por Hermione al intentar abalanzarse sobre Draco -Nos tenías tanta envidia que decidisteis imitarnos.  
  
-Que te jodan Malfoy , asqueroso mortifago -dijo Harry con rabia , mientras se arreglaba a túnica y le miraba iracundo.  
  
-Si tienes toda la razón , no se donde he debido de dejar a Blaise-dijo con una sonrisa mirando alrededor del pasillo.  
  
-Por favor parar ya!-el grito de la aguda voz de Hermione que se puso entre Harry y Ron y Draco , mirando a sus dos amigos suplicante.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja ante la súbita interrupción de Granger , que parecía molesta con la situación , seguramente perdiendo tiempo para ir a la blibioteca, esta se volvió hacia Draco ,mirándole con suplicantes ojos marrones , este se sintió desarmado ante una mirada tan falta de rabia como la que acostumbraba a ver de los ojos de la sangre-sucia , y hubo otro movimiento que le llamo la atención , el de algo metálico en el cuello de Granger, lo miro sorprendiéndose y de repente todo pareció encajar , se sintió mas relajado.  
  
-Si Hermione tienes razón, meterse con esa rata Malfoy es de idiotas-dijo Weasley lanzando una mirada envenenada a Draco a través de el hombro de Hermione.  
  
-Vayamos a desayunar-dijo entonces Hermione , apartándose de delante de Weasley y Potter y dirigiéndose a recoger los libros que había dejado en el suelo para frenar la pelea, Draco vio las miradas que los ojos marrones le echaban a medida que los cogía....Oh mierda....estaba bien.  
  
-Vaya manera de perder el tiempo-murmuro Draco- cuando podía estar leyendo LIBROS DE DRAGONES -grito entonces , mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía del corredor ante la mirada atónita de Potter y Weasley que se miraban como si de repente Draco se hubiese vuelto loco y Hermione que le miraba con algo de tristeza .  
  
Reviews:  
  
Wilbur : ¿Que hacia Ron? Pos te prometo que algo se desvela en el próximo capitulo por culpa del cotilla de Harry.  
  
Chobit's Girl: No digas eso , que mi Draco y Hermione se llevan muy bien, (Que diferencia de la realidad) , tu y tu Riku sois un mundo a parte , pero ahora tas con el idiota de Weasley que no cagas , que te da? Si es una manera de rendir tributo a Harrison , ahora mismo toy escuchándole esque es muy bonito el álbum .Ya te dije que no la violan , que Hermione esta triste y ya ves de quien saca consolación U_U  
  
Gwen de Merilion: Pos si , Anyday , hasta vacaciones de verano o asi ,na de na , que necesito tiempo y ahora pos como que con el trajín que llevo de preparara una obra de teatro no lo tengo. En cuanto a la pareja de Draco , esque se hace tan evidente en este , que me da pena y todo , y no se porque pero no le veo ningún atrayente al Draco /Ginny , aunque si que tienen un puntillo de feeling  
  
Jeru : Ya ta , ya seguí! ^^  
  
Virginia : Ta loca!! Tenemos una loca en el grupo (Horreur) Me hace gracia tu teatro y sobretodo lo de castra a Draco (Al Harry casi le castra la Bludger) TU di algo de mi Sihaya y ya veremos _ (Si rica si tengo anis XD)  
  
Karolyna Silver de Felton : XD Pos no Mione no ta con Ron , me aburre esa pareja casi mas que el Draco/Ginny El collar es sencillamente un amuleto o algo así para Draco y la frase es "Orgullo oculta el corazón" me pareció muy cuca para Draco 


	5. Mentior

Capitulo 5  
  
Mentior  
  
(Mentir)  
  
Thought you sit in another chair I can fell you here Looking like I don't care , but I do , I do Hiding it all everything I see Should someone be looking me  
  
Let It Down -Harrison-All things must pass  
  
(Estas sentado en otro silla Yo te siento a mi lado Miro alrededor como si no me importara , pero me importa ,me importa Escondiéndome detrás de cualquier cosa Me estas mirando)  
  
Hermione pincho su trozo de beicon con énfasis ,llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca masticándole con avidez , miro al Gran comedor , como siempre , cuando era domingo , con aquella animación de tener todo el día por delante , el comedor estaba decorado en un ambiente muy navideño , los grandes árboles de navidad rodeando el comedor , dándole un ambiente festivo , de la llegada inminente de las vacaciones.  
  
Sus ojos castaños miraron hacia las mesas de Ravenclaw donde Terry Boot explicaba algo que causaba carcajadas desmesuradas entre todos , a la de Hufflepuff que no parecía suceder nada , y aunque trato de evitarlo la de Slytherin , y al hacerlo no pudo evitar buscar desesperada el cabello rubio de Draco. Lo busco casi con desesperación , y sus ojos dieron con lo que había deseado.  
  
Sentado en el lugar habitual el centro de Slytherin , allí estaba destacando entre cabezas negras , el rubio Draco Malfoy , Hermione pareció serenarse y mostró una placida sonrisa , dejando caer su cabeza hasta encontrar su mano, Draco estaba echándose mantequilla sobre una tostada mientras hablaba muy animado con Blaise Zabinni , el muchacho moreno a su lado , que aunque le seguía la conversación , Hermione pudo advertir una cara de rabia hacia Draco.  
  
Sus ojos castaños contemplaron como Pansy Parkinson se acercaba por detrás a Draco , y le ponía las manos en los ojos , con una sonrisa , Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio notando una leve punzada en el estomago, las manos finas de Draco le quitaron de un manotazo las de Pansy y la miro con ira , gritándole algo , la chica se sentó al otro lado de Draco , mirándole con algo de pena, mientras que Draco la miraba enfadado.  
  
-Te esta bien empleado , por zorra -murmuro entre dientes Hermione.  
  
-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-la voz suave de Harry la sorprendió.  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor , mirando enfrente suyo , donde Harry y Ron la miraban algo sorprendidos y preocupado , y Hermione se dio cuenta de por que , estaba llenándose el vaso de zumo de calabaza y este se derramaba por la mesa , sonrojada dejo la jarra y se llevo el vaso a la boca , derramando un poco a causa del temblor de sus manos.  
  
El liquido le lleno la garganta refrescándola , sintiéndose enrojecer y apreciando un extraño calor en todo el cuerpo , dejo el vaso en la mesa y miro tratando de calmarse a Harry y Ron , el segundo con la boca abierta y a punto de comerse una tostada.  
  
-Si , estoy bien -dijo blandiendo una leve sonrisa -¿Que os hace pensar que no es así? -dijo tratando de parecer tranquila , cuando en realidad se deshacía por dentro.  
  
-¿Ves Harry? Ya te dije que era imposible que Hermione hubiera dicho zorra -dijo Ron mientras mordía la tostada.  
  
Harry la miro fijamente con algo de recelo , Hermione se sonrojo mas , dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante y que el cabello cubriera las sonrojadas mejillas, los ojos de Harry eran tan sinceros y parecía poder leer sus pensamientos que no se atrevía a hacerles frente, Harry dejo escapar un suspiro poco convencido y volvió a mirar fijamente el plato, mientras cogía sin ganas el tenedor.  
  
-Si estas bien...-murmuro dando un suspiro, después la miro de reojo, y Hermione se extraño ante la actitud de Harry, que de vez en cuando lanzaba también miradas a su compañero Ron y a ella, como si ellos dos guardasen un secreto y el lo hubiese descubierto, Hermione tosió al haberse atragantado con un trozo de pan....un secreto....  
  
Sus ojos castaños fueron directos a la mesa de Slytherin, casi sin pensarlo como un reflejo, sus ojos directos a los del rubio y se sorprendió al topar con los ojos grises sin vida de Draco, la miraban fijamente con una seriedad absoluta y de todas maneras tomaban tal intensidad al mirarla , un brillo casi desconocido.  
  
Y Hermione no pudo apartar la mirada de estos, era casi como si le atrajeran mutuamente, le miro con la misma intensidad, con el mismo deseo, y Draco pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba , porque al instante se volvió hacia Blaise comentándole algo sin dejar de mirarla de reojo , no alcanzo a verlo bien pero le parecía que se había sonrojado.  
  
Hermione sonrió suavemente , ver a Draco sonrojado , mostrando una sensación humana le hacia sentirse algo eufórica, mas cuando sabia que solo parecía pasarle con ella, la sonrisa se le borro al notar los verdes ojos de su compañero clavados en ella fijamente , como si deseara adivinar que pasaba por la mente de Hermione, esta le miro después se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Deberías de dejarlo -susurro de nuevo Harry , y Hermione se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas , y una sensación escalofriante le detuvo la respiración-No es prudente.  
  
-No....no se de que me....me hablas -dijo entre susurros, incapaz de levantar la vista del plato , pues no quería mirar los ojos de Harry....sentía una sensación de miedo al pensar que Harry podría saber el secreto que mantenían...  
  
Se oyeron unas carcajadas desmesuradas de la mesa de Slytherin , todos se volvieron hacia esta , incluida Hermione que alzaba la cabeza para mirar de que se trataba y si tenia que ver con su rubio, en la mesa de Slytherin y de espaldas a ellos , donde Hermione juraría que se encontraba Crabbe , justo enfrente de Draco, había ahora un canario que por dimensión y tamaño podía pasar por una estupenda gallina.  
  
-¿¡Pero que?!-grito Ron , mientras se levantaba para observar mejor el pájaro por encima de las cabezas de los demás alumnos.  
  
Hermione decidió subirse sobre el banco donde desayunaban , y allí pudo tener mejor vista de la mesa de Slytherin , el canario tamaño gallina , piulaba ahogadamente , ahogándose en las plumas en un sonoro "Kuee Luee" podía ver desde allí la cara sorprendida de Pansy , a un Goyle que lloraba con el canario entre las manos y a Draco riéndose ,apoyado sobre la mesa , mientras le saltaban lagrimas.  
  
Entre las risas de todos los Slytherin se distinguieron los gritos de Goyle , que parecía perdido sin su compañero  
  
-Crabbe!!!-grito entre lagrimas -Crabbe!! Dime algo ,que te ha pasado.... "Kuee"  
  
Ahora todo el comedor estallo en carcajadas, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa riéndose a risotadas , mientras que Ron estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas y golpeándolo con un puño mientras se reía , a Hermione le pareció que exageraba demasiado y la gente ya le miraba con cara de loco, sus ojos fueron de nuevo hacia Draco , doblado por el estomago y sujetando la cabeza con la mano se reía a gusto mientras le caían lagrimas de los ojos, Hermione esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
Draco estaba verdaderamente guapo cuando sonreía (Y cuando llevaba aquella camisa negra sin mangas , había que admitir que los Malfoy de negro estaban mas buenos!) , como esto no era muy a menudo, cuando sonreía para ella era , aunque sonara terriblemente Shakespiariano , como si abriese el cielo, le miro con una sonrisa complacida y vio que sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella, y le miraban cambiando la sonrisa alegre a una irónica, haciéndola sonrojar....  
  
-Ya esta bien!!! -la voz de la profesora McGonagall , había llegado corriendo de la mesa de los profesores , seguida de Snape y Filch a la mesa de Slytherin y ahora miraba al resto de alumnos , todos de pie , gritando y riéndose , con una severidad absoluta que acallo muchas risas- Por favor , vaya manera de reírse de un pobre chiquillo - dijo enojada , mientras tomaba entre sus manos al canario que le ofrecía Goyle tratando de secarse las lagrimas-Por favor sr Goyle deme a Crabbe.  
  
-No!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Goyle cuando la profesora, alargando la mano para coger el canario en manos de McGonagall -No se lleve a Crabbe.  
  
Aquello hizo estallar risas que fueron sofocadas con las miradas fulminantes de McGonagall y Snape, la profesora se volvió hacia el maestro de Pociones que se encogió de hombros mirando a Goyle como si no se acabase de creer que aquello hubiera entrado en Slytherin.  
  
-Siéntense - grito McGonagall, sus ojos repararon de pronto en Hermione-Por favor bajen de las mesas - Hermione sonrojada bajo y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio - Esto no tiene ninguna gracia -su voz severa ahogo las ultimas sonrisas de los alumnos -Este pobre chico ha podido sufrir algo peor que convertirse en canario . Quiero que sepan que esto es una grave falta-dijo McGonagall volviéndose de pronto hacia Slytherin-Y si encontramos al creador de esto, será severamente castigado.  
  
McGonagall se dirigió, con Crabbe en las manos hacia la salida seguramente a la enfermería, Snape parecía hablar con sus alumnos, y algunos retrocedieron de sus sitios algo asustados, no le extraño, conociéndole ya debía de haberles amenazado, después siguió a McGonagall.  
  
Hermione entonces miro la mesa de Slytherin, donde aun quedaban restos de risas y mas de uno comentaba el extraño incidente, si Ron no hubiera hablado en ese instante, acaparando la atención de sus amigos, ella hubiera jurado que Draco y Zabinni se chocaban de manos y se lanzaban una mirada cómplice...los miro algo apenada de que estos hubieran tenido algo que ver.  
  
-Pues vaya con el canario-dijo Ron con voz irónica, se escucharon las risas de Seamus y Dean que también estaban pendientes de la conversación.  
  
-¿Quien creéis que lo hizo?-pregunto entonces Seamus con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia Ron y Harry, para meterse en la conversación.  
  
Hermione dejo de comer, para mirar fijamente a Ron y Seamus, le interesaba la conversación, aunque solo fuera para confirmar lo que sospechaba ,que había sido Draco el causante de todo , por que aquel pensamiento le causaba aquella sensación de pena? .Dejo los cubiertos mirando atenta a Ron, y se dio cuenta que Harry hacia lo mismo.  
  
Ron se inclino hacia Seamus, como si todo se tratara de un secreto, pero aun así hablo lo suficiente alto como para que el comentario no pasara por alto de Hermione.  
  
-Esta claro no, fue esa rata Malfoy -dijo con desprecio.  
  
Hermione se mordió suavemente el labio, mirando a Ron tratando de disimular algo el resentimiento que sentía, no podía evitar que parte de ella odiase el mote que sus amigos daban a Draco, y de todas maneras tenia que fingir que le causaba gracia.  
  
-Desde luego Malfoy no puede caer mas bajo-dijo Seamus, asintiendo sus palabras-No te diría nada si le hubiese convertido en canario a un enemigo, pero a un amigo.  
  
Ron lanzo una sonrisa irónica, volviéndose hacia su desayuno, alzo el tenedor y lo dejo a medio camino de la boca.  
  
-Esta claro que esa rata, no tiene amigos , ni siquiera esa chica Pansy la novia de Draco- y Hermione se sorprendió de que Ron, había pronunciado el nombre, en vez de como ya era costumbre su apellido- logra que este le haga caso- dijo y pareció escupir el ultimo comentario con algo de rencor.  
  
-Malfoy no tiene emociones-dictamino Harry , mientras alcanzaba la jarra de zumo de calabaza.  
  
-Eso no es cierto! Si le conocierais...-Hermione se sorprendió a si misma diciendo esas palabras con resentimiento y dolor, al instante abrió la boca sorprendida y miro a sus compañeros con la mirada puesta sobre ella, que variaba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, se llevo una mano a la boca y bajo la vista lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras se aferraba al banco algo asustada, que dirían los demás...¿Se figurarían algo? ....se sentía estremecida, ¿Como había podido perder el control de si misma? , ella que siempre se enorgullecía de como podía ocultar lo que sentía.  
  
-Hermione...-la voz de Ron, que sonaba sorprendida.  
  
Cerro los ojos fuertemente, deseando que la tierra la tragase, o que los demás olvidasen lo que acababa de decir, solo podía pensar en la falta a la promesa que había hecho, y casi como una costumbre sus dedos asieron el colgante suyo, y fue como si de repente una extraña calma la invadiera, la suficiente para hacer frente a los ojos desconcertados de Ron.  
  
-¿Si Ron? -pregunto tratando de sonar calmada, aunque notaba que su corazón le ardía, sus ojos castaños incapaces de mirar a Ron , miraban fijamente la mesa de Slytherin, por encima del hombro de Ron, Draco parecía estar hablando de algo con Blaise, pero se levantaba tomando un volumen marrón, en las tapas brillando en letras doradas el titulo.  
  
-Nada, que solamente....  
  
Hermione no le acabo de oír, demasiado concentrada en los sucesos de la mesa de las serpientes, Draco , con el libro bajo el brazo, se levanto y levantando algunas miradas de chicas , se dirigió hacia la salida del gran comedor, antes de salir Hermione vio que la miro de reojo con aquella sonrisa, que la hacia sonrojar, y que tuvo el mismo efecto de nuevo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajo la vista hacia su plato con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
-¿Hermione?-la voz de Ron la saco de ensoñaciones con cierto rubio (N/A :Madre mía que perversa :P) miro a Ron algo sorprendida y recordó que tenia una charla pendiente -¿Que te pasa últimamente? Se te ve en la luna.  
  
Hermione reprimió una sonrisa traviesa que iba a asomar de sus labios por una mirada de incomprensión y se limito a encogerse de hombros.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban de nuevo clavados en ella, y se sintió ridícula tratando de ocultar una cosa que apenas podía, sentía una especie de escalofrió cuando Harry la miraba, como si ante el no pudiera fingir.  
  
-¿Desde cuando llevas eso?-pregunto interesado.  
  
Hermione se fijo que señalaba el collar que llevaba, se sonrojo de nuevo, y pensó que sus mejillas ya no podían arder mas de lo que ardían, ¿Y ahora que decía?. También Ron se fijaba por fin en el collar y parecía sorprendido de ver llevar a Hermione una "joya" , ella la cogió suavemente y volvió a sentir su olor .  
  
-Bueno eh.... es un.....regalo -sonrió al encontrar una excusa- Si!! Un regalo- se levanto apresurada de pronto, dándose cuenta de que hacia tarde y que hacia esperar a la persona que menos le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar , ignoro las miradas que le lanzaban Harry y Ron , y cogió los libros que iba a devolver- Bueno os dejo - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hermione!!-la llamo Ron  
  
Se volvió hacia Ron, algo cansada y a la vez impaciente, mientras golpeaba con el pie el empedrado suelo del comedor y lo libros comenzaban a pesarle, Ron y Harry compartían sendas miradas de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto ella comenzando a irritarse de que le hicieran perder tiempo.  
  
-Que te acuerdes de que hemos quedado para ir al lago a comer - le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, aunque intentando tapar la expresión sorprendida.  
  
Hermione asintió repetidamente, con lo cual todo el pelo se le fue a la cara y tuvo que quitárselo con una mano mientras con la otra hacia malabarismos para impedir que los libros no cayeran.  
  
-¿Te acompaño a dejarlos?-pregunto solicito Harry, al ver lo intentos de su compañera que no tenían mucho resultado porque ya se le habían caído haciendo un fuerte ruido.  
  
Hermione , agachada recogiéndolos, miro a Harry asustada y sorprendida, lo que le faltaba ....enseguida se levanto.  
  
-No no!!-grito haciendo sentar de nuevo a Harry, por el tono de su voz parecía preocupada- Si yo puedo con ellos, no hay problema -sonrió tratando de darse confianza -Nos vemos!  
  
Y casi a la carrera y haciendo tambalearse a Hanah Abbot que se dirigía hacia su mesa , se dirigió hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, sin poder evitar una tierna sonrisa, al fin... se susurro mientras salía del bullicio del gran comedor y se encaminaba a paso rápido hacia la blibioteca.  
  
Mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Harry y Ron se había hecho un silencio, mientras los dos miraban a su amiga salir corriendo del comedor, bueno sabían de la afición de Hermione a los libros pero hasta ese extremo, Ron se encogió de hombros y alargo la mano para alcanzar un bollo con su despreocupación de siempre, pero Harry aun estaba algo preocupado por las palabras de Hermione, aquella no era la Hermione segura de si misma, no aquella chica asustadiza y preocupada.  
  
-¿No te parece extraño?-le pregunto a su compañero pelirrojo.  
  
Ron se volvió hacia Harry con medio bollo saliéndole de la boca y preguntándole con la mirada que quería decir, Harry ignoro la mirada de su amigo y le miro con seriedad tratando de que Ron se lo tomara en serio, el chico se saco el bollo dejándolo en la mesa.  
  
-Si, Hermione es una pésima mentirosa- reconoció con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry negó, no, no era eso , aunque Ron acertaba conque Hermione no sabia mentirles, pero además de eso, era la prisa que mostraba su amiga por irse, las miradas que lanzaba hacia Slytherin, que no parecían las típicas de rabia no eran otro tipo de miradas, no afectuosas, pero si constantes , si deseosas...en fin raras en los ojos de la tímida Hermione.  
  
Y además las palabras de Hermione , cuando ellos habían insultado a Draco, no eran las normales, y algo no le olía muy bien de todo aquello, había algo raro (Y ya es sabido que Harry es el tío mas pesao de la creación cuando hay algo raro) miro a Ron, este le miraba a la espera de un comentario.  
  
-Ron, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho Hermione cuando hemos hablado de Malfoy? -le pregunto, mientras en su mente bailaban las palabras de su amiga.  
  
Ron asintió, y Harry vio que también pensaba igual que el, que Hermione había tratado de defender a Draco, pero aquello era ridículo, Hermione le odiaba ...su mente busco otros motivos.  
  
-Pero Harry -la voz de Ron le saco de ensoñaciones, y Harry vio que también parecía preocupado - ¿Crees que Hermione defendería a Malfoy? Es, imposible, ella le odia ¿Recuerdas? Le llamo Sangre-sucia - vio que Ron se frotaba los nudillos ante el recuerdo- No...puede ser.  
  
Harry asintió, en eso Ron tenia razón , Draco y Hermione se odiaban , y aunque la chica se fijase en el ...¿Se fijaría un Malfoy en Hermione? , Harry negó al ver que aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte.  
  
-Tienes razón, no eso no puede ser-dijo Harry pensativo, detestando que no se le ocurriera nada  
  
Vio que Ron miraba con algo de tristeza hacia Slytherin , y de nuevo se volvía hacia Harry , con una mirada algo triste , que se mezclaba con algo de rabia, Harry frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Hay cosas que ese maldito Malfoy no se merece -dijo mientras se volvía hacia la mesa con una mirada triste.  
  
Harry miro a Ron con algo de sorpresa a no saber a que venia el comentario, y vio que la mirada normalmente alegre de Ron se había ofuscado con alguna preocupación, Harry se pregunto si aquello estaría ligado a las salidas nocturna de Ron.  
  
Se levanto, ya harto de que todo pareciera tan complicado y de no sacar nada en claro con una idea en mente, los ojos de Ron fijos en el .  
  
-¿Donde vas?-le pregunto Ron , su voz sonaba amargada.  
  
-Ah...hmmm a la blibioteca...no me fió de Hermione y además tengo una duda- dijo secamente, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con rapidez hacia la salida.  
  
  
  
N.De la Autora  
  
Ay madre que ahora el Harry lo jode todo.  
  
Este niño me empieza a caer mal, joer siempre metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman xD.  
  
Bueno, el siguiente prometido Draco/Hermione, físicamente hablando , quiero decir que se besan y eso, en primer lugar iba a ir en este pero al final se me descontrolo y creo que es de los mas largos, así que corto aquí...ya se que no tiene mucho, pero en fin , espero que empecéis a daros cuenta de por donde van las cosas ^^  
  
Espero que pilléis lo referente a Ron, ya veréis, espero que sea una sorpresa, porque no debéis suponer ^^  
  
Reviews  
  
Gwen de Merilion : Hermione paso la noche en su habitación, y supongo que ya puedo revelarlo, con Draco ^^, si te fijas el le dijo que prefería ir a su habitación porque en Slytherin se despiertan antes . Y por Ron no te preocupes que tampoco esta "locamente" enamorado de Hermione...ya veras . Muchas gracias por lo de la escena, me encanta escribir sobre esos dos . En el próximo si que van a ver Dragones en la blibioteca ^^  
  
JeRu: Muchas , muchas gracias!! La verdad y sinceramente el Ron/Mione me atrae tan poco como el Draco/Ginny , si te digo la verdad es porque ya hay mucho y esta muy explotado, pero te prometo que entre Ron y Mione habrá algo mas que una amistad en algún capitulo ^^  
  
Virginia: Je! Esque Draco ES un sex-symbol , el sex-symbol de Slytherin, ya vistes las miradas que levanto en el pasillo y los pensamientos que provoca con la jodia camiseta negra que transparenta los pedazo músculos que tiene . Ya te dije que aunque la mayoría de conversaciones las tomo por el lado fácil que es sobre el sexo, tenia ganas de crear una . No quiero decir nada eso es un misterio ^^ ,venga Conan a ver si lo adivinas...por cierto empezó de nuevo Conan, pero es un rollazo, yo quiero ver Love Hina  
  
Chobit's Girl : Al Draco y al Blaise les tengo mucho cariño , pa mi son mis niños, porque harían muy buena pareja si el Draco no fuese tan jodido y tan cabron , no le molasen las chicas, pero el Blaise siempre he pensado que era el único amigo del Draco , porque tiene algo del carácter de Draco, y además es eso que el si/no de Blaise es su amor por Draco . Tu siempre te emocionas con esas cosa, pero yo también me quede de piedra con lo del Draco y la mano, a veces escribo sin pensar xD Je! Tu y tu Ron que os den, le odio , le odio , pero ya veras lo que he hecho WUAHAHAH , me mataras pero bueno. En cuanto al Draco/Mione, será muy trágico, será muy triste y tendrán que pasar por mucho. Weee sabia que te molo la frase que te dije. El -Despéiname, pasara a la historia xD  
  
Ms. KaroL dE FeLTon-MaLFoy : Bueno las miraditas continúan, el próximo capitulo se acaban lo prometo y se vera lo que hay entre los dos . Ey ya somos dos que no nos gusta el Ron/Mione, y mas ahora que he encontrado otra pareja apra el ron ^^  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu. : Ay mi madre, no me puedo creer que tu , que eres mi autora favorita de Draco/Mione me hayas dejado review. Gracias!! Espero que este te guste, pese a que esta nulo de acción, Gracias por la valoración, viniendo de ti es mucho , Draco es que es así, al menos como yo creo, soy incapaz de verle romántico , bueno si siente y eso, pero ante todo interpone su orgullo ^^ .Déjame review please (Jo aun no me lo creo)  
  
Irulan : Hombre mi Iru , que tal tas? Oí que dejas de escribir Harry's Eleven, NO LO HAGAS , era encantador, genial estupendo y maravilloso xD , me encantaba , me encantaba de verdad y si por dos tonterías dejas de escribir. Muchas gracias, aunque lo de conversaciones magistrales en este no se cumple, son mas bien flojitas .  
  
Liv Taylor : Muchas gracias , la verdad no sabia que Draco/Blaise triunfaban tanto. Vale lo del collar, primero, ese regalo se lo hizo la única persona que quería a Draco de verdad su madre, a raíz de esto , Draco la adora mas o menos, su collar era la única manera de evadir sus miedos y es por eso que le tiene tanto cariño ....bueno espero que te haya servido de algo ^^  
  
Isis : A mi me parece lo mismo el Draco/Ginny, no pegan mucho, y aunque lo hicieran apenas si intercambian dos frases .Y si el Draco/Mione a mas del morbo de que no pueden "quererse" Y ala regalo de reyes xD  
  
Tam : Bueno si se acostaron, ya se que Hermione dijo que no quería sexo, pero al final también Draco dijo que se ve que ella le desea, y al final como se va a resistir a Draco.  
  
DEJA REVIEW!! ES GRATIS ; ES FACIL Y AYUDAS A LA ESCRITORA MEJORAR XD 


End file.
